


Where All New Wonders Will Appear

by DreamersEclipse



Series: Kiss Me Kill Me [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starry Night, adorable idiots, handers - Freeform, late night escapades, lift - Freeform, poets of the fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/pseuds/DreamersEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret getaway on a starry night. It's always the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where All New Wonders Will Appear

"Hawke," Anders tried to speak once more but was quickly hushed by the other man.

"We're almost there." Came the rather gleeful sounding reply.

The mage sighed tiredly. He didn't have time for this. Maker, he loved Hawke to the ends of the world but there were more important things to be doing besides following Hawke around blindly (literally because he had a blindfold over his eyes and what did that say about his trust of this man?).

He could feel the rocks under his feet, the crunch of dry grass from time to time- pokey and harsh. They had been walking a little over an hour now and while they've been going at a mild pace there was hardly any slowing down. They could be any number a places an hours walk from the city and just as Kirkwall was unpleasant the land surrounding it was equally such.

Anders noted how his hand felt warm in Hawke's as the man led him about. He still felt…odd about it. Holding hands. Being with a man who loved him. Hawke would do it at the most random of times to. After a particularly draining battle he would just laugh, beam at him as though he found fifty sovereigns sitting on the ground and say, "I love you." Or sometimes when they were traveling about Kirkwall, Hawke's hand would slip into his for undecipherable intervals of times. Sometimes for a five second quick squeeze and other times they would make it all the way to the next section of the city.

Some would describe love as this coiling tension; like a tightening in one's stomach or 'butterflies flapping' making you nauseous. But for Anders it felt more like a release of pressure. Like the burden and weight on his shoulders was just lifted off. One touch, one smile, one look and his spirits were lifted even if just a little bit.

Finally they came to a stop, the sounds of cicadas loud in his ears and a salty warm wind brushing past them. "Here we are." Hawke said in a soft voice. Nimble fingers full of warmth and cunning undid the blindfold and Anders looked around them at their surroundings.

"The Wounded Coast, Hawke? We've been here a million times."

The other man grinned at him and the image sent a pleasant burning heat in his chest, "Yeah but this time is different because we haven't run into any bandits…yet. And we hopefully will not." He joked then took hold of Anders' chin between his thumb and index finger to tilt his head to look up at the sky.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the night sky bursting with light. It was magnificent. Thousands upon thousands of stars glistening on the black blanket of night. One shot across the sky, quick, brilliant and beautiful. "Maker." He said quietly in awe because really, it had been such a long time since he was able to take a moment and appreciate a sight that was once such a big motivator in his life to escape the tower.

Hawke chuckled lightly, having taken a step back from him. The rogue put down the satchel he was holding on the ground and withdrew a hide blanket from within. While he set them up a cozy spot to sit Anders took in the rest of the area around them.

It was an area that he had never been to before. Although he recognized the general area located somewhere in the south of the Wounded Coast there was a different layout of falling and rising dirt paths surrounding them and a strange looking weed that grew better in the shade of the treacherous rocky slopes.

Anders walked out to the edge of the cliff and glanced out at the dark sea, like a pitchblack pool that tried to swallow the light of the stars and moon in its malevolent currents. He could hear the rustling waves although he could barely see anything in the darkness of the Black Sea.

"Hey," Hawke called and Anders looked over at him curiously- glad to tear his gaze from the abyss so close, "Come sit down with me."

Anders carefully made his way to the blanket, and slid down next to Hawke. He sat with his arm touching Hawke's; so close that he could enjoy the heat radiating off of the other man. The rogue twined his fingers with the mage's and held on with a loose firmness that has become such an anchoring yet freeing feeling in his life.

They sat quietly listening to the sounds of the Wounded Coast and the Black Sea- just watching the stars overhead. Enjoying the peace of the moment was a rare thing. So rare in fact that he couldn't remember if they had ever seen the Coast without any blood spilled all across the saw dust dirt of the ground. Or for that matter when the last time was that he was able to even see the night sky. Because of all the pollution of Kirkwall it was nigh impossible. Even in Hightown they were still nothing but dull dusty specks occasionally glimmering like dying candles somewhere behind the veneer of smog.

"I love you." Anders said and unintended it came out as a whisper.

Hawke looked down at him although it was hard to see the man's features he knew there was an affectionate smile on his lips. His hand was squeezed. "I love you too."

And his stomach gave an odd churn as his spirits were lifted high once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Poets of the Fall inspired drabble. "Lift" is the song. Thanks for readings. I'm open to prompts or song requests. I can't write smut though, unfortunately because I suck at it.


End file.
